


Happy Mothers/Fathers Day

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherly Love, Many other characters to be added, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People who dont have a mother. You might live with a father who is now entering both role models of Mother and Father. Even Grandparents enter into those stages in life and knows whats going on.<br/>---------</p><p>To be finished later (meaning Summer time or earlier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mothers/Fathers Day

Face family (plus Hong Kong and more)

\------------

It was a long day for Arthur. Being a father while being a mother for their sons and daughters. His day starts like this.

Wake up, take shower, make breakfest, make coffee for him and Francis //coughcoughfrogcoughcough//, and leave for work. Then come back home. 

I was about to open the door with Francis, but thats when we heard nothing. It only took me a second to realize theres no sound, nothing. Just silence. 

We both looked at each other and we had the same expression! This isnt good, when we entered i side. I saw was a super clean home with rose petals on the floor leading somewhere. We followed of course but when we did we see it split into three line. Each going somewhere else. 

One was towards garden, one was up stairs, and the last was in the kitchen. With that we split up. I went up stairs, while Francis went into the kitchen. Walking up stairs it only lead to one room. It was to Alfreds room. Sighing I opened the door to see that the room was re-ranged. In the center of the room hold a box wrapped in flower wrapping with rose petals on it. 

Walking towards it I saw it said-

"Happy Mothers Day 

-England" 

It was in elegant hand writting which only means Hong Kong or one of the girls wrote it. 


End file.
